


Hoping Against Hope

by EggMuffin



Series: Last Moments [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The system narrows down to Eggsy's position in a South London alley. That would seem about right if it weren't for the fact that Eggsy seems to be completely still. Harry lets two minutes tick by just staring at the screen, willing Eggsy to move, to give some indication that Harry's worst fears aren't justified. When the dot remains stagnant, he jumps up and races out.</p><p>Sequel to ''I Love You''.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping Against Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, ''I Love You'' has a sequel from Harry's POV! Ask and ye shall receive, as they say. Sorry not sorry for the direction I took. 
> 
> PS!!! You really should read ''I Love You'' first.
> 
> tumblr: @eggmuffinwrites

Harry listens to the muted noises of London at night coming from the phone in his hand. Eggsy can get a little odd when he drinks, but this is new. His voice never gets this desperate. ''Eggsy?'' he asks. He gets the distant sound of traffic as an answer.

He gets up from his armchair and almost sprints to his office to get his laptop and bring up the tracking system. All Kingsman agents have trackers in their skin, so that they could be traced at any given moment, and sure enough, a mass of little red dots appear on the map. Harry types in ''Ector'', Eggsy's codename, and the system narrows down to Eggsy's position in a South London alley. That would seem about right if it weren't for the fact that Eggsy seems to be completely still. Harry lets two minutes tick by just staring at the screen, willing Eggsy to move, to give some indication that Harry's worst fears aren't justified. When the dot remains stagnant, he jumps up and races out, not bothering to change out of his cardigan.

Once inside his car, he brings up the tracking system on the onboard computer and speeds off, trying to ring Eggsy while he's driving. Eggsy doesn't pick up.

Harry does his best not to let panic cloud his mind, it's counterproductive right now. But he can't keep out the thoughts that tell him he's slow, that he really fucked up this time, that he didn't act fast enough, that Eggsy might be unconcious right now, that Eggsy might be _dead_.

It hits him like a bullet. Calling him in his last moments is such an _Eggsy_ thing to do. He wouldn't call for help, no, he would call people his loves, he would call Harry, to proclaim his love for the last time. And to hear it said back, to know that if he dies, he'll be missed. Half a lifetime spent feeling expendable will do that to a person, Harry supposes and wishes he'd done more to let Eggsy know just how much he is loved. But he hopes there will still be time for that.

Because not once has he truly, seriously entertained the notion that Eggsy might leave _him_ grieving, not the other way around. The knows the nature of their profession very well, but Eggsy's impeccable track record worked miracles on Harry's worries that he might not come home from a mission. And now that the possibility that Eggsy is gone is very real and getting more probable by the minute, it's all the more consuming.

''Pull yourself together, Hart,'' Harry says to himself. He must not panic. There's no point in fearing the worst just yet, Eggsy might've just passed out.

But Eggsy isn't the type to drink until he passes out. He knows his limits and is careful not to cross them and not once has Eggsy drunk so much that he can't get himself home.

And that realisation propels Harry's worry into new heights.

But he's so very close now, just two more blocks and Eggsy will be there and he will be alive, of course he will.

The car has barely enough time to come to a halt before Harry's out of the door and running into the alley. ''Eggsy?'' he calls.

There's a slump ahead and Harry would recognise Eggsy everywhere, from any angle, and he hates that particular talent right now, because he might still have the benefit of doubt –

''Eggsy!''

Eggsy lies still on the ground, too still for comfort and Harry's panicking even before he sees the blood on the ground and Eggsy's hands and shirt.

''Eggsy, love, please,'' Harry whipers as he kneels and tilts Eggsy's head to take his pulse. The coolness of Eggsy's skin makes Harry's blood run cold and he presses his fingers down harder on Eggsy's neck, wanting to feel something, anything, the slightest hint blood still pulsing through veins, but there's is only terrifying stillness.

He scrambles for Eggsy's wrist, maybe he's wrong, maybe he couldn't find the right spot on Eggsy's neck and he hopes against hope that he'll find what he's looking for, _come on, now, Eggsy, come on, give me something, anything_ –

He finds nothing.

Harry tries to ignore the lump in his throat, tries to think clearly, tries to plan the next steps, but he can't. The reality of the situation crashes down on him and he chokes back his tears until he can't anymore and then breaks down, tears running freely, his breath coming out in sobs, shoulders shaking, clutching onto Eggsy's lifeless hand.

Eggsy is gone.

 


End file.
